


Target

by Thewordlover



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU - medieval era, Ficlet, Gen, The Machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: ""Reese as Finch's hired mercenary in medieval times."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ""Reese as Finch's hired mercenary in medieval times."

“You have a Machine; what do you mean? Is this some sort of trick of magic?” the hired man, Reese, said, as Finch fidgeted with his odd array of papers and books and herbs, a knife gleaming on the edge of his wooden table in the small cottage.

“No, it’s no magic,” Finch said, then added firmly, “Just do your job.”

Reese nodded, bowed his head, and ran into the empty forest towards his target.


End file.
